1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for treating pancreatic tumors. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods for treating both benign and malignant pancreatic tumors with peptide YY and analogs thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Pancreatic tumors result in the death of more than 95 percent of afflicted patients. Isselbacher, et al. (ed.) Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, 1532-34 (13th ed., 1994). In 1993, approximately 25,000 patients died of pancreatic cancer, making it the fifth most common cause of cancer-related mortality. Cancer Facts and Figures, American Cancer Society (1993).
Pancreatic tumors occur twice as frequently in the pancreatic head (60 percent of cases) as in the body (15-20 percent) or tail (about 5 percent) of the gland. Cotran, et at. (ed.) Rubbins Pathologic Basis of Disease, 988-992 (4th ed. 1989). Currently, complete surgical resection of pancreatic tumors offers the only effective treatment of this disease. Surgical resection, however, is limited, for all practical purposes, to those individuals having tumors in the pancreatic head and in whom jaundice was the initial symptom. Even with the operation, the five year survival rate for these patients is only five percent. Isselbacher, et al. (ed.) Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, 1532-34 (13th ed., 1994).